A We Read Story
by Alberts24
Summary: Based of of BladeOfThePoet's: Hero and the Moon. This story will be rated T
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Sup my readers this is a crossover)**

***This is a line break***

It was the year after Thalia was turned to a tree and all the arguments where the same.

"Mother Rhea always liked you best!"

"I still don't see way the people of Athens choose you over me?"

"Let it go already!"

"Eat more cereal Hades."

But just then a bright light filled the room and in it were 12 teens.

Two where blonde and had grey eye's and looked athletic. Another two had brown mops of hair and looked elf-like. Two other teen's had Raven-black hair and Sea-green-eye's. One teen had dirty-blonde hair with feral-blue-eye's and pointed ears and the last one had blonde hair with platinum streaks.

"Who are you?" asked Zeus.

"Don't you know us?" asked both blondes

"Well if I did would I ask?" Zeus responded

"Umm… no" the girl's replied blushing

"Well? Speak then!" Zeus thundered **(A/N: lol pun intended)**

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." Both Annabeth's stated

"Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon" said both Percy's

"WHAT?!" yelled Hades and Zeus

"Let them finish first!" yelled Poseidon

"Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus." Said both Thalia's **(A/N: Get what I am doing yet?)**

"Nico de Angelo son of Hades born Before WW2"

At this point nobody could get mad and point a finger in the _Big Three_

"Zoe Nightshade Daughter of Atlas" "Link of Ordan son of Artemis" concluded Link

"Arty broke her oath?" asked a bewildered Apollo.

"Don't call me Arty!" yelled a seething Artemis.

"Grover Underwood. " Grover said weakly

"Conner and Travis Stoll sons' of Hermes ! "

"So why are you here?" Asked Athena

Just then a note floated in front of her face

"_Dear Demigod's and gods _

_We have gathered you here to read about the younger ones' universe and time line_

_From the __Titans Curse __and on ._

_From Apollo and Hermes_

Said gods looked at each other and yelled "WE ARE AWSOME!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at them.

"So what are we reading now?" asked a joyful Athena at the prospect of learning about a new world. "Well we shall be reading: _**The Hero and The Moon **_and the other one is: _**H&M: Twilight Labyrinth**_" said Link.

***Also a Line Break***

**(A/N: That's all for now Folks)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Sup? Flames are accepted)**

Once everyone was settled done Link started to read **Hero and the Moon chapter one**

It was a beautiful day in Ordon, the birds sang, the sun shined, and the Hero of Twilight was…

"Where were you Link?" asked Percy from Link's world

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!"

…In a lot of trouble.

"In trouble with who?" asked Percy again "Well if you let me finish! You might know!" awserd link

We find our courageous hero hiding in his basement, knowing all too well the danger that is after him.

Everyone leaned forward in there seat's in anticipation

His faithful steed, Epona, had hurt her front-right leg after a goat hit her (Link reassumed his old job in Ordon) and now, his childhood friend was after his head, something that not even his triforce of courage allowed him to stand up to.

"You had a Job?" asked, you guessed it: Percy. His answer was a nod from Link.

Oh please Farore, Nayru, Din, help me out…'

A strong light shone behind him, and for a second he thought his prayers were heard,

"An answer that fast?" asked the gods…

until…

… then they laughed

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO EPONA!"

"Wait…Ilia, I can explain…"

"I DON'T CARE THE REASONS, YOU GOT EPONA HURT _AGAIN_, AND UNLESS IT WAS DOING SOMETHING ACTUALLY WORTHWHILE YOU AIN'T GETTING OFF SO EASILY!"

"HAHA! You are in trouble!" laughed everyone at the Hero's situation

'Ok, plan B' He dug out a bundle of cloth from his pouch, and ran off to the stairs, climbed up, ran out, with Ilia on his heels, and as soon as he was outside, he touched the crystal-like object in the cloth, and transformed into his beastly form.

The people who did not know raised their eyebrows

He had already shown the Ordonians of this power, so Ilia wasn't even fazed. 'Just keep running…Just keep running'

"Like the song from _Finding Nemo_: 'Just keep swimming'?" teased Zoe

"Are you being sarcastic Mrs. Nightshade?" asked Artemis

"Yes ma'am."

He was soon caught sadly, and after a tongue lashing and a whimper of defeat, he went back home. Bo, the village's mayor, approached the odd lupine

"Hey Link! How's it going?" The now not-so-angry Ilia passed by "Oh… Anyway, Do you remember what day is it today?"

"And that is?" asked Artemis, Apollo, and Athena

Link returned to his human form, who's ears were red from the scolding Ilia gave him, and thought for a while…

"hmmm… Sorry Bo, nothing comes to mind…"

Link was face-palming at the moment

"But my boy, how could you forget your own birthday!"

People where laughing at Link

The young man's eyes widened in surprise, his life had been such a mess he had even forgotten about that little detail.

"How did you forget that?" asked most everyone

That evening, many of Links friends showed up: All of Ordon, Renado and his daughter, Barnes-

"What kind of girl name is that?" asked Apollo and Hermes

"That is the bomb makers name not his Daughter." Link stated

That evening, many of Links friends showed up: All of Ordon, Renado and his daughter, Barnes, the goron elders, the Zora Prince Ralis and his bodyguards, Thelma, Giovanny, and even his cat showed up. Now, you would think Link would be overjoyed, and he looked like it, but he was actually in deep sorrow, wondering who his mother was.

Artemis looked down at that

His mood was raised a little when Princess Zelda

Zoe looked somewhat pissed at that comment.

arrived, and the presents were given: Several new clothes from the Ordonians, a clay statuette from Renado, a HUGE bomb bag by Barnes, a shimmering rock from the gorons, an improved zora tunic by the Zora's,

"Good think" whispered Zoe to Link and he nodded

a coupon for free all-you-can eat from Thelma, and about a thousand rupees from Giovanny. It was now Zelda's turn, and she had a smirk on her face.

Zoe and Link growled at the name

"My gift to you, Link, is not a material one like the others, I offer you to transport you to your mother.

Artemis looked up

I would love for you to see both your parents, but your father's spirit passed on after he taught you the great spin slash,

"Wrong again B**CH!" yelled Link and Zoe

and I know for sure that your mother lives.

Artemis nodded at the comment

Will you take this offer?"

"Yes!" yelled most from Link's universe

He didn't have to answer, his eyes said everything.

"See we know Link" said most from Link's universe

"yes, but after the party,ok?"

"No problem"

"Yes, no problem" said Link creepily

The party was great, and now Link stood next to Zelda with all of the guests watching. Zelda raised her hand, and soon enough a portal was opened.

"Good luck Link, I hope your mother is as kind as you are"

"Yes she is" came from Link

After everyone else had given their blessings, Link jumped in.

**Percy's POV**

Said people raised their eyebrows…

The pain in my arm was unbearable, and if I didn't do anything Dr. Thorn was going to take the demigods we came for.

…The groaned at the memory

To make things worse I couldn't contact Grover. Soon we were standing on a cliff with the ocean beneath it.

Poseidon looked up at this

I thought jumping into it would be a good idea,

"It is" said Poseidon

but the other two demigods next to me wouldn't survive. Thalia, Grover and Annabeth showed up, and before they could engage, a hunting horn was heard. Thalia instantly tensed.

"Oh no…not them…"

"I'm not like that anymore" said both Thalia's

Before I could ask, a flock of several silvery arrows soared over me and into Dr. Thorn (now revealed to be a manticore)

'slow' was mumbled around the room and P.L (the one from Link's world) was pouting at their words

"NO! DIRECT INTERVENTION, THAT'S AGAINST THE DIVINE LAWS!" yelled the now injured beast

"No I am aloud to hunt whatever I want." Said Artemis

"The hunting of wild beasts is within my sphere, and you are a wild beast." It was a little girl who said that, no older than the rest, standing next to one of about 15 years with a silver circlet around her head.

"Zoe" was said throughout the throne room

"Permission to kill, m'lady" The one with the circlet said

"Granted, Zoe."

"And it goes downhill for a second after this" said Link

The one now identified as Zoe prepared to shoot, when a scream ripped the air, and a young man of about her age was falling.

"DIN-DAMNIT ZELDAAAAA!"

"DON'T CURSE LINK!" yelled Artemis

**General POV**

"DIN-DAMNIT ZELDAAAAA!" Was all the young hero could scream as he fell.

"Do you see why I cursed mom?" Asked the green-clad hero

"Yes, but you still didn't need to" Stated his mother

He hit the ground with a loud thud, and when he got up, he saw a weird looking monster holding a girl with a silver circlet on her head by her neck.

"Great caused a diversion for the beast" Said the moon goddess

"Anyone moves and she dies"

"Nu'uh" said Link

Link, being the guy he's always been, drew his bow and charged up a light arrow, another gift from Zelda, along with giving him the Master Sword just in case.

"The master what?" asked Ares, Athena, Zeus, Apollo, Artemis and Percy

To answer he drew his sword for them

"HEY, UGLY!" when the monster turned around, he let loose his arrow.

"Of course" said the people that knew Link

It exploded in a sacred light, paralyzing the monster long enough for Link to stab it with the Master Sword. "That's no way to treat a lady"

"At the less you respect women" said you guessed it, Artemis

Percy, his friends and the hunters all waited for the monster to turn to dust, but instead it just turned completely black and exploded,

Some looked on in awe as they looked at Link

leaving nothing behind. Percy saw the girl that said something about a sphere shocked.

"It's essence" she was clearly in a state of shock "It's been destroyed!"

Now some people were envious of Link's sword

Everyone who knew what happens with monsters, the die and return to Tartarus cycle, were now shocked as well.

"But…but how?" said Zoe

"That's what we want to know" said the gods

between coughs. Link offered his hand to her, which she swatted away "I don't need your help, filthy man"

Link looked at her pointedly till she kissed him when Artemis wasn't looking

If this is how you say 'thank you for saving me', I'd hate to see what you say to those who hurt you…"

some people chuckled… till something dawned on Percy

"Wait a minute so you are saying Annabeth was not captured in your universe?" asked a confused yet shocked Percy

"No and yes" said Link in the signature Annabeth way and, then they said "HAY! That's my line"

The young lady who was obviously the leader stepped up to him.

"What's your name, stranger, and why are you here?"

He explained who he was, and then said he was supposed to be warped to where his mom was.

"But it must have failed though…" the young man looked down, and didn't notice the women having stiffened up at that.

"I know I was wondering why" said P.L A.L and Zoe

"Well, Link, I, Artemis, goddess of hunt, thank you for saving my lieutenant."

"You're a goddess!" Link quickly threw himself to his knees "Please forgive me, I didn't know…"

Some Laughed at Links' reaction "Well look at from my point. In my world you would get killed if you said something wrong to a goddess"

"It's all right."

"Of course it's fine you are her only child" said Apollo in a way only Apollo can

Time-skip, to the part were Apollo appears.

"I like this time skip" said the one, the only, Apollo

Link had been explained about the greek gods and demigods, since he seemed to think Artemis was someone named Farore,

The room looked to Link for the answer and got "The goddess of _Courage_" said Link

and everyone figured that he must have been a demigod to for having seen and killed the manticore. He had explained the hunters and the demigods about the master sword and its ability to destroy evil.

"Can you explain it to us" asked the room "well…"

***This is a line break***

"… and that is how the 'Master Sword' works" at the end only Athena, Annabeth, and A.L were awake "Well that was a waste of time." Said Link to himself "Well Lets continue shall we?" asked Athena at that everyone stirred.

When Apollo appeared, and had an odd conversation with his sister, he stared at Link.

"There's something weird about you, something familiar…" He saw his sister was sweating bullets, and was fidgeting nervously. "Oh…my…gods…"

The ones' from link's universe laughed at their ignorance

No one understood what had Apollo so shocked, until he said "YOU HAD A CHILD!"

Artemis was now a trembling mess, and then she broke out in tears.

"Y-yes…It was an accident…but…Link is my son…"

"Not the right thing to say Arty" said Apollo "Why not?" asked an oblivous Artemis (Sorry first child and all not knowing what to do) "He is going to take it the wrong way"

To say everyone in the area was shocked was probably the understatement of the year, but none, not even the hunters, were as shocked as Link.

"M-mom?" his voice was broken, his lower lip trembling

"told you so" said Apollo "Well you might know more about parenting because you have a million kids" Replied Artemis

he did the one thing he thought smart: He touched the shadow crystal, morphed into a wolf (once again shocking everyone) and sped off

"Did he just…turn into a wolf?" Said Apollo as soon as he recovered from shock.

"That is a reasonable thing to ask" stated Athena

"I believe he did, lord Apollo." Zoe wasn't as shocked as the rest, she was angry at the boy that seemed to be her mistress's son. "Worry not, my lady, we shall kill the mangy mutt for thou…"

"Thanks, feeling the love Zoe, feeling the love" said Link a bit pissed at his girlfriend for even suggesting that so to apologize she kissed him in front of the whole council their _'moment'_ was ruined by two shrieks one from Artemis and one from Aphrodite "I will not allow this relationship to go on" "Well she can't be a Hunter and you will find out why later"

Artemis then got up, anger visible in her eyes

"You will NOT lay a hand on my son…" Zoe would've protested, but the look Artemis gave her stopped her. "I must go look for him…"

"see you still love me mom… Well at least last time I saw you, you did… and, um you know about the relationship in our universe"

"No need… he's up there" Thalia pointed to the top of a nearby hill, in which a wolf was howling a melancholic tune that made everyone shudder.

"He sounds so…sad" Zoe was actually shivering because of the tune "my lady, I would advise letting him think, it must be quite a shock"

"Yes… that's a good idea…"

"Thank you Zoe" said link and kissed her forehead

**Link's POV**

I couldn't believe it, the woman that I had been looking for, the one I always wanted to meet, had had me by accident.

Some visibly winced

I kept howling my feelings into the air, tears flowing through my face. I was a bastard child, unwanted, left to fend for myself… I didn't know what to think, so I just kept howling until my lungs ran out of air.

"That's depressing" said Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera

"Link?"

I turned my currently lupine head to see Zoe, looking kind of sad. I returned to my human self to communicate better.

"My lady wishes to know if you would like to join us for dinner"

I swallowed the knot in my throat and nodded, before asking:

"What happened to the ancient speech?"

"Good question Link" said T.L

"I only use it in presence of other hunters and the daughter of Zeus, for I know it infuriates her"

Said girl huffed

"I only use it in presence of other hunters and the daughter of Zeus, for I know it infuriates her"

"The start of the Zoe/Link relationship" I will let you guess how said that

Once we were at dinner, I kept myself from exploding in front of the people that respected my mother.

"Link" She sounded depressed, I think "Has your life been well?"

"Oh, so now it interests you?" gasps were heard all around

Same was in the throne room

"I'm fine, I just had to go through several trap-filled dungeons, risking my life, hanging on the edge of death several times, faced the king of evil, after the fight I was left in a coma for a month, and when I woke up, my legs wouldn't work, and didn't for a full week, to then see a very dear friend leave never to return,

"Looked at how that turned out" said Link loud enough for them all to hear, and to his Shadow he said "Get out here"

Some thought he was crazy till his shadow solidified in the shape of an imp with yellow one yellow eye with a red iris showing the other was hidden under a rock-like helmet

"Well looks like you remembered me Wolfie" said Minda at this Link growled "You know I _**hate**_ that name Minda!" "Yeah, yeah let' get back to reading"

and what do all those things have in common with my childhood? I wished I had a parent with me to encourage me to go on, instead all I had was an annoying little imp

Minda huffed at this

to scold me everytime a dungeon boss hit me, or if I made a small mistake in a puzzle, and to hurt me even more when I was bedridden after a battle, other than that, just peachy."

"Love the sarcasm Link" said Apollo and Hermes

Artemis had tears in her eyes, and the hunters were all shocked someone would disrespect his own mother, and their goddess.

Everyone nodded

"My son…I…"

Whatever she was going to say, I didn't let her say. I stood up, said thanks for the meal, and left. I opened the portal back to Hyrule like I was taught to by the Princess,

The people from links universe growled at the name princess was said

and I could see Zelda still in Ordon with the rest, and they got worried when they saw my face. I tried to cross, but there was a wall keeping me from doing it.

"what the…Zelda why can't I cross over?"

"Yeah why can't you Link?" questioned his mother

No answer

"I don't know, the spell said it would allow you to return but…" Her triforce piece glowed brightly. "…For some reason it's allowing exit, but no entry, is there anything you want?"

I thought about it for a second, I had my item pouch, my items… That's it! I took out the horse call. I knew it was best for me go to this Camp Half-blood,

"Yes it is Son" said Artemis

, and apparently it wasn't nearby…

"There's a place I want to check out, and once over there I will call Epona over, then with some luck I will find my way home."

"You did" sighed Zoe

Before I could close the gate, Ilia piped in.

"Did you find your mother?" I answered with my eyes, giving them the look I gave when I was seriously pissed, so she backed off.

"I will tell you guys later" and with that I broke the connection.

**Zoe's POV**

"So we might get to learn that dram of your Zoe, right?" asked link

"Maybe" was his answer

I can't believe he disrespected his own mother, even less taking the fact she's a goddess, but he did have a reason to do so. He must feel like Lady Artemis didn't want him, but even so he could've just said so instead of… Ok no he couldn't, not if what he told us is true. Up till now, I had never seen lady Artemis crying,

"Sorry mom" said Link

"It is okay" responded Artemis

she had asked Apollo to take me and the other hunters to that dreadful camp, saying she had to kill a certain monster to keep the general from winning. So as we were on Lord Apollo's sun chariot, now a bus, I sat next to the angered Link to ask him a few questions, and as soon as they saw me, everyone, even the sun god, stopped talking.

"You said you had a title back in your homeland, what is it?" I kinda expected him to say 'the moon warrior' or something among those lines, instead…

"I am the Hero of the Twilight,

Some people snickered at his title "Haha, very fun laugh it, but know I will get revenge on those who laugh at me" at that they all stopped laughing and snickering

and direct descendant of the Hero of Time."

He had explained the Hero of Time thing at dinner, before Lady Artemis asked him about his life and he left.

"And the hero of time is?" asked a wanting to know Athena "I want to tell you but I don't want to waste my time again… But okay" he said that last part because of the angered face of the goddess "Well here is how it goes…"

***You can't handle this line break***

"and that is the story of the hero of time" said an irritated Link because everyone minus Athena, Annabeth, and A.L were asleep "well let's start reading again" said Link

"Who was your father?"

"I never saw him in the flesh, but his spirit materialized often in the shape of a golden wolf, which always turned into a skeletal warrior,

Percy shivered at the mention of skeletal warrior's

and he taught me many great skills to defeat my opponents…"

P.L mumbled something about the skills that no one but Link and Zoe heard

We spent the trip like that, both of us sharing each other's life, until I heard one of my underlings say:

"Lady Zoe opened her heart…to a boy?"

As soon as I realized that I thanked Link for the talk and went to sit next to the newest huntress, Bianca di Angelo.

Percy flinched at the name as did Hades

I felt heat rise to my cheeks when I noticed that Link was staring at me, another kind of heat when I realized what it meant, and after mentally scolding myself for such distasteful behavior, I felt a strange cold rush down my spine, and I felt dizzy for a minute, luckily no one noticed, or so I thought…

"I noticed" said Link

**Link's POV**

It was nice talking to Zoe, I can't remember the last time I opened myself up so much, usually all I do for communication were nods and grunts. I kept my eyes on Zoe as she went to seat next to Bianca, and I noticed something was wrong, the flush on her cheeks wasn't what worried me, it was the sudden shiver and the obvious signs of dizziness that worried me. I knew those symptoms all too well: she might have some internal damage from when that freak was choking her, and judging by how long it took her to recover, it was bad.

Link nodded with his thoughts

'Uh-oh… if I'm right, and I hope I'm not, she is going to end up bedridden, or dead, if someone doesn't treat her…then again it could be just motion sickness…' Zoe started coughing badly before she passed out '…Or not'

Some people laughed at his thoughts

I hurried to her side, frantically looking for something in my bag…there!

"Open her mouth!" I was holding one thing that helped me plenty of times: a bottle of red potion.

"Why should we listen to a man?" The hunters really didn't seem to like men…

"Because I know these symptoms, If we don't do something quick she could get worse" She thought about it for a while, before reaching down and opening the huntress's mouth. "Thank you…now drink up Zoe!"

I poured some of the potion into her mouth, but she kept spitting it out, so I only had one choice, one that would most likely get me neutered.

Artemis looked at Link to know why

I poured the potion into my mouth and pressed my lips to hers, forcing the liquid down her throat, luckily I finished before one of the hunters grabbed me and threw to the back of the flying machine.

"WHAT WERE THOU THINKING!" she was pissed off, so I decided to use an unbeatable argument

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT SAVING HER LIFE!"

We would have been arguing for longer, if Zoe hadn't stirred. We were already at the camp, I think, since there were odd looking cabins.

Percy nodded "My first thoughts of the camp cabins"

One of the hunters told Zoe what I had to do to save her… and she just flushed bright red, and then proceeded to punch me square in the jaw.

"That was for doing that…"

"As I said, if this is how you express gratitude, I don't want to see you express actual hate…"

People laughed again

**Time-skip, after the capture the flag game, General POV.**

The game was over, the campers won

"YES!" yelled Percy, Annabeth, Connor, and Travis

when Link stopped the hunters with some very well placed shots, proving his heritage. He saw Percy and Thalia about to fight, but stopped when they saw a mummy looking thing moving towards them. If Link hadn't known better, he would've thought he was seeing a ReDead.

Athena looked at Link and mouthed 'later'

It opened its mouth, releasing some weird green mist.

"_**Six shall go west to the goddess in chains**_

_**One shall be hurt in the land without rain**_

"In our universe one died" said a sad Percy

_**The bane of Olympus shows the trail**_

_**Campers and Hunters combined prevail**_

_**The titan's curse must one withstand**_

_**And one shall perish by a parents hand**_

_**Unless the one with the blade of evils bane**_

_**Destroys the poison in his beloved dame."**_

"That will be me and Zoe here" said the Hero of Twilight

Everyone stared as the mummy just sat down like nothing had happened, the mist retracting into it. Link was the first to talk

"I have encountered several disturbing things, but this takes the cake, who is my beloved?"

Clarisse stood up, anxious to mess with the new guy

"And how do you know it's you, lover boy?"

Link simply drew his sword, ignoring Clarisse to make her angrier.

"This blade" He showed it to the campers and hunters alike " is known as the Blade of Evils Bane, if anyone with an evil heart touches it, it will be killed, or just hurt if it's really strong."

Chiron trotted up to the now very serious campers and hunters.

"I love Chiron, he is the greatest mythical creature EVER" said all the campers

"Well, I believe a quest is in order. Zoe, the Oracle spoke to you, so you will lead the quest, who will you take with you?"

"My hunters and that satyr, Grover, and maybe the daughter of Zeus to."

"Same in our with us" said Percy

The Stoll brothers got up, holding a box each.

"Hey wait up, girls, we got something for you." They pulled out a couple of T-Shirts with something about an Artemis hunting trip on it. " We thought you girls would like these, we found them in the gift shop"

"I forgot about that" said a now seething Thalia as she turned to glare at the Stoll's

Zoe gave the shirts to a couple of the hunters that were going with her, seeing as they were heavy collectors, only to later find out that they had been poisoned, and the two hunters were forced to be left behind. The next morning, the group that now consisted on two hunters, a satyr and a demigod left in the camp van, unknowing of two figures following them. One was Percy, following them with Blackjack, and the other was Link, on Epona, since he knew his wolf form would cause way too much panic.

"that was smart Link" said the Annabeth's and Athena

Link caught up to them that night, angering the other huntress, but not Zoe; instead, she seemed happy to see him.

"So…What brings you here Link?"

"I just followed you to save my mom. I thought for a while and figured she must have had a hard time leaving me with a soon-to-be-dead father. And besides, did you forget that I was supposed to come?"

"You got me there…"

Some snickered

The hunter, which turned out to be Bianca, was surprised to see her superior giving up on an argument. The next morning, they packed up their stuff and prepared to leave. Link discovered two things that night: one, he was the only one who couldn't get past the portal to Hyrule, since he could send Epona back, and two, the red potion hadn't completely healed Zoe, so soon enough she was unable to walk since her windpipes were slightly damaged, though healing slowly. Link the turned into his wolf form.

"_Hey Grover, put Zoe on my back." _The satyr instantly panicked, knowing what would happen when she heard the idea "_I'm a wolf right now, if you don't count as a man for being half-goat, I don't either"_

"Good way to put it" said Zoe

It was a solid argument, so when he told Zoe about riding on Link and told her what he said, she accepted, knowing that her state would slow everyone down. They kept on their trail, with Zoe riding happily on the wolf's back

Aphrodite squealed at the last line

"So who will read next?" asked Link before a Bright light filled the room and in its place stood an older Nico, Grover, and B.L **(A/N: B.L= Bianca from Link's Universe)**

"Umm… We miss anything?" they asked confused about the number of Percy's Annabeth's and Thalia's. Nico almost cried at the sight Bianca

At that point he ran up and hugged his sister and said "Bianca I thought you had died, how are you alive?"

And she said "what do you mean you thought I died? I didn't die I got hurt and lost an arm but that's all" she said confused at what he said "Sorry Nicky" said Link "She isn't from your universe but from the one I am from" Both Nico's growled "I hate that name" Okay lets continue reading now"

**(A/N: That's all for now folk's *Plays music from older version of loonie toons*)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: the bold will be them talking)**

"**So… should we start reading or take a break?" asked the one the only, Rainbow das- I mean Link **

"**Sure let's read another two chapter and take a break" said Athena **

Link's POV

Truth be told, I was surprised by how light Zoe was

"**And that means?" asked a somewhat irritated Zoe **

"**uh …um… Let's just read" said Link**

I mean sure I expected her to be light

**Zoe nodded**

but not to the point she made Midna feel like a bag of rocks in comparison

**said imp looked at Zoe weirdly**

and Midna was an imp

"**the polticly correct way to say it is 'vertically challenged elf-person'"**

**Link growled "Not this again" Midna only smirked **

when we traveled. I should ask mom what is she feeding them, or if Zoe doesn't eat at all.

"**Very high protein balanced meal" said the hunters and ex-hunter **

We kept walking for a good while, and we reached a HUGE place Grover said was called a museum, where ancient and modern things were displayed, and I was in awe. The only building this size in Hyrule was the castle.

"**Punny castle" commented the war god**

"**Yeah it is." Said the hero of Hyrule**

We were about to leave when my enhanced senses detected a familiar scent, it smelled kinda like seawater and a human.

**Some people turned to the Percys **

"_Hey Grover, tell everyone that Percy is here somewhere"_

_"**Thanks for blowing my cover" said P.L**_

"Sure…wait…what?"

"_I said Percy is here, unless there's another human that reeks of seawater"_

"**What do you mean reeks?" asked the Percy's **

"**You smell like the sea" answered Link**

When Grover transmitted my message, Zoe, still on my back, let out a very high-pitched 'WHAT!', which made me cringe _"And please tell Zoe not to scream so loudly when she's so close to my ears…_

_"**Sorry about that again" said Zoe**_

_"**It's fine"**_

He told Zoe my message.

"Oh…sorry Link" I just gave her a nod of 'ok'. We were about to go inside, when a portly man in blue clothing blocked our path.

"**A guard" said the people from Link's Uni.**

"Sorry kids, no pets allowed" If there is one thing I hate more than being called grasshopper

"**My dad can relate on that one"**

or tree guy

"**Are you a hippie, or something?" asked Percy "No, but I once lived in a tree"**

is being called a pet in my wolf form, but I was able to keep my cool. Grover gave the man a summary of Zoe's condition, adding in that her legs were also slightly damaged, and that seemed to do the trick, until the man grabbed an odd contraption: a chair with wheels. "She can use this" Thalia had enough, so she controlled the mist so the man would let me in, still carrying Zoe.

"You sure, I mean she's got autism, she might get mad if we separate her from her dog" I should've known she wouldn't miss an opportunity to insult Zoe,

"**I wouldn't now" said Thalia (A/N: not T.L)**

and a soft growl left my mouth.

'What the, I've never gotten this worked up over a simple insult like that, the hell is wrong with me?'

"**Love" squealed the love goddess **

Any way, we got inside, and looked for the gift shop, we needed to resupply. The ancient parts didn't really catch my eye, I had seen similar stuff in the gerudo valley and in Lanayru province, but when we got to a section that said something about space, I was in shock. There were objects that allowed humans to fly around like it was nothing, while the closest I've ever been was when I was shot out of a cannon,

"**You've flown through the air shot from a cannon" asked all the adrenillan junkies **

"**Yes"**

which was quite frightening.

"_Grover, what are those things?"_

"Those, my lupine friend, are called airplanes, they are designed to fly with people in them, some are for massive transport, but there are some, like that one over there, designed for battle. I personally hate them all, they pollute a lot."

"_Figures you would hate them"_

"**I said the same thing" said the Percy's**

I had just noticed something, Zoe's breathing had changed. "_Hey Grover, what's Zoe doing? Can't really see right now"_Grover went to check and started laughing

"Man, she fell asleep on your neck…" I then heard a soft snore on the back of my head. "And she's out cold"

"_Recovering from internal wound takes a lot of energy, I'm actually surprised she remained awake for as long as she did" She_ started mumbling something, and all of us were able to make out my name. "_She seems to be having a quality dream…"_

"**Haha, very fun Link, but when pray tell were you going to tell me this joke" Asked Zoe. Link at the moment was squirming in his girlfriend's glare "I wasn't" he then prayed to the Olympians to continue reading. So they they did**

Grover started laughing again at my little joke, and when he translated, Thalia started laughing while Bianca tried to act angry, but I could hear her restrained giggles.

**The immature gods laughed just now getting it**

We had reached the gift shop and bought some food, and as we left, a loud roar ripped the air, and then another thing ripped through it: a flying son of the sea god before crashing into a wall. The roar had been enough to slightly wake up my passenger, but the crashing guy was what was needed to get her alert again.

"Whoa…what happened?"

"_You fell asleep on my neck, we bought the food, and then there was a roar and Percy just went flying over us before crashing against the wall on the back"_Apparently she could understand me, which led me to wonder if people riding me gained that ability… "_Anyway, what were you dreaming about?"_

The huntress started blushing so hard I swear she was starting to glow,

**Zoe looked cross but playfully so all but Link notice she wasn't angry**

which leads me to believe it was something she didn't want to talk about.

**Zoe nodded**

Zoe's POV

Said person groaned

I woke up when I heard a roar, even though I was still a bit groggy, and then a loud crash behind me got me alert again.

"Whoa…what happened?" I expected Grover, Bianca or the thunder girl to answer me; instead I heard a voice in my head, which I identified as Link's

"_You fell asleep on my neck, we bought the food, and then there was a roar and Percy just went flying over us before crashing against the wall on the back"_Somehow I could understand him in his wolf form, I guess it comes with riding him, and actually paying attention instead of seeing the giant building in front of you. _"Anyway, what were you dreaming about?"_I blushed bright red as I remembered my dream: Link…me…a bed...

"**Zoe! Don't spoil the story" said Link so only the people from his universe could hear and all but one laughed slightly **

Luckily he dropped the topic. What the hell was wrong with me? I have never had this kind of dreams,

"**Really?" asked a shocked Link. Zoe turned on him "And you have?" He just stop talking at that**

mean sure I've had my nightmares, but never something that affected me as much as this. My train of thought was derailed as the water kid got up.

"Guys, good thing I found you… two thing: The general is here" this had me on the edge of my furry sit,

"**haha, who gets the last laugh now Link?" asked Zoe "You do" Link answered **

knowing full well who the general was, but the second thing had me worried. "And he sent a huge lion with a shiny coat after us." As if on cue, another roar went through the air, and a monster I knew too well appeared…

"The Nemean Lion…"

"**Took way too long to kill that thing" said Link**

Link's POV

Great. Just great. Zoe is still too injured to fight, unless she could fire from a moving platform like I could with Epona. I wanted to try one thing before asking her though.

"_Hang on, Zoe!"_When I felt her grab on to my fur, I lunged at the giant lion as I often did with the shadow beasts

"**Not my best move" said Link**

and man was that a big mistake… Apparently this monsters special thing was a chainmail like coat. I'm sure the Master Sword could rip this thing without trouble, but I couldn't transform with so many people around, and it would mean dropping Zoe to fight, something I didn't want to do. I felt oddly protective of the man hating huntress.

"**LOVE" ****squealed Aphrodite **

I mean sure I like to protect my friends, but I didn't feel this protective even when I was trying to keep the moblins from hitting Thelma's carriage with Ilia and Ralis in it. The hell was going on? I strayed from topic, so I lunged at the beast, tried to bite its neck and I'm pretty sure I chipped a tooth, since I felt a huge wave of pain shoot from my mouth. "_Ok, that wasn't a good idea…"_

"Sorry I didn't warn you, but I thought the power of your sword was transferred to your fangs and that it would cut through the lion's fur…"

"_It's ok; I think my tooth will grow back soon…"_

"**It's grown back" yelled Link randomly**

We all hid behind one of the remaining planes, where Percy came up with a plan: He would stuff the lion's mouth with space food, and then I would take Zoe to a spot where she could land a killing blow into the beast's mouth. I took the Huntress to a higher level. There was no one around, so I set here down for a second and turned human.

"What is it Link?" I took out one of my arrows and prepared my 'monster-b-gone' mix:

"**And that is?" asked Artemis **

Bomb arrows.

"**oh"**

"Here, this will make short work of the oversized kitty

**Some laughed **

you will only have a few seconds to shoot once it's lit though."

"Thanks Link…" She then smiled.

"**Your first smile" said Link**

I just stared at her as we waited for the signal, I realized how beautiful she was… whoa, where'd that come from? Soon enough Percy called for us. I quickly turned into a wolf, got Zoe on my back and jumped down. She fired the bomb arrow and it flew true, straight into the beasts open mouth. The explosion was enough to destroy the beast. Then something odd happened, her silver bow and my Triforce of Courage started resonating, and a golden portal with silver lines opened up and sucked us in.

"**Question; how did why preform a 'TWILIT MOON SHOT' without meaning to?" asked Link he only got a shrug in response**

Zelda's POV, Hyrule castle.

I wonder how Link is doing, he hasn't communicated with us ever since he told us about that prophecy that involved him and that he was going to go on the quest. I was currently sitting in my desk doing some paperwork, mostly letters from Ordon asking about Link. I was kinda hoping something exciting happened, and sadly it seems the goddesses were listening at the moment. A golden and silver portal opened and started blowing out. I had to cover myself because many things started to fly around. The blowing stopped and I heard two loud thuds. I peeked out from behind my desk to see a young girl passed out on the floor next to…

"LINK!" I quickly summoned the guards and told them to bring the doctor as quickly as they could. I turned Link back into a human by activating the Master Sword's power. I then turned to the young girl, she seemed around Link's age, and she had some strange power coming from her.

**Link and Zoe growled though Link's was more feral then Zoe's**

Link's POV, 1 day later.

I woke up very dizzy, but I noticed I was in a bed, I couldn't think of much, until I remembered something…

"ZOE!" I shot up from the bed, and recognized my surroundings, I was at the Hylian doctor's hospital, but how the hell did I return? I will have time for that later, I have to find Zoe and return to the United States. I have to free my mom. "YO DOC

"**Hello Marty mc-fly"**

WHERE ARE YOU!'' Soon enough the googly eyed, short doctor came in.

"Ah, it's you…"

"Where is the girl?" my voice was obviously full of worry, but the doctor didn't tell me anything, instead he seemed to keep information. "WHERE IS SHE!"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

My eyes flared with anger, so I used the best weapon against this greedy doctor.

"Tell me or I will have every single knight of Hyrule buy drinks on your tab, and I won't let Thelma forget about collecting pay."

"**LOL" said the people from the future and Link's world**

"Ok,ok I'll tell you, she's in the castle dungeon, the princess thinks she might be a threat to Hyrule."

"WHAT!" I shot out of bed and towards the castle. I showed the guards my Triforce so they let me through. I rushed to Zelda's room. I found her with Bo and Ilia, whom I ignored. "YOU THREW ZOE IN JAIL!"

"Yes, she has a strange power, and a possible threat to Hyrule. I won't let her go, no matter what you say." I was at my breaking point, so I decided to just leave before I behead Zelda.

"**I should have done it then and there to be done with it" yelled Link in complete and total Angier**

"Wait, won't you say hi to your friends?" I just kept walking and ignoring her.

"What's with him?" Ilia's voice was a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"She may be someone important to him…"

"**Hell to the ya whore" said a still pissed Link**

I stormed down the stairs and out of the castle, with a plan forming in my mind. I rushed to Thelma's alley and went wolf. I took the secret path to the sewer in her bar. I ran through the maze like sewer, climbed up the slippery path up to the cells. Some guards were patrolling the area, but a simple arrow to their neck

"**You killed them?" asked Zoe**

point and knocked them out.

"**Oh"**

I found Zoe huddled up in a corner, blood on her hand showing that her wound started bleeding a bit. She was apparently crying. I didn't waste any time, I just drew the Master sword and cut through the bars like it was nothing.

"ZOE!" I threw myself to my knees, grabbed her and pressed her against my chest.

"**And there is there start."**

I started talking in a soothing tone, saying all was going to be ok. I ran my hands through her back, and I felt some odd ridges, ridges I recognized: freshly closed scars, cauterized with a hot blade. "Zoe…what did they do to you?" my voice was low, but the anger and hate in it were practically dripping.

"**I almost killed Zelda" sighed Link**

"T-they asked who I was, and I told them. They didn't believe me, saying Artemis didn't exist, a-and she took a whip with spikes and whipped me, and then she grabbed her sword, used some weird fire to heat it up, and placed it on my back…" Her voice was broken, her mind was most likely damaged

"Was it Zelda? The one with the crown that I told you about?" She just nodded softly. "Then she is going to suffer. A lot…"

"**And that is true" said both Link and Zoe**

**Zelda's POV.**

I was waiting for Link to return with Ilia and Bo. They were slightly heartbroken that Link ignored them. I sensed Link coming close, but I could also feel the girl that came with him. Why was he with her? Link appeared in his wolf form, with the girl's unconscious body on his back, and I was pretty sure I was in trouble. The fur on his back was spiked, his tail was raised, his teeth bared and a menacing growl emanating from his throat, and his Triforce was glowing violently.

"_You hurt her…" _His voice was so dark it made Ganon's sound like a little girl.

**Link started laughing incontrollable, till everyone looked at him and He said "I was Imaging Ganon hearing that" they all nodded and continued reading**

I was truly frightened at the moment. I think it's best if I try to reason with him.

"Now Link, calm down, I had every right to use torture to interrogate her, she would only keep babbling about some women named Artemis, who claims to be a goddess. Now, I can't just let a woman claiming to be one of the goddesses run around, so I asked where she was. She said she was in some mountain that didn't exist, so I whipped her and closed the wound with my blade, and kept doing it for 5 more times until she passed out. Link, I must find out where that stupid,

**Artemis and her twin growled **

idiotic person who thinks she's a goddess is, please understand." Those words seemed to be a smart choice.

Boy was I wrong.

"**Again, it won't be the first time" said Link**

Links anger kept rising, the dark energy field he used against the shadow beast appeared and the dark power marked me. It ignored Bo and Ilia, who were truly frightened about their friend's anger.

"_ARTEMIS IS MY MOTHER! ZOE IS MY FRIEND, AND I POSSIBLY FEEL EVEN MORE FOR HER!"_I tried to back away, but Link had me caught in the dark field, and it kept getting denser, and soon I was suffocating by its power. "_YOU ASSUMED SHE WAS LYING,INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR ME TO WAKE UP AND CONFIRM HER STORY! YOU TORTURED HER, INSTEAD OF USING YOUR POWER TO SEE IF IT WAS TRUE! YOU'RE FOOLISH, UNWORTHY OF THE DIVINE POWER YOU CARRY!"_

The minute he said that, a searing pain went through my arm. Three glowing sphere appeared in the room, one red, one blue and one green. The three goddesses…

**There was a couple new voices and one said "Hellz to the yeah we are mentioned I hope it's for a good reason" said a powerful voice that Link knew all too well "Hello and welcome ladies Din, Nayru, and last but certainly best Farore" said Link with as much respect he could muster "Thank you" they said together Link looked at Farore and smirked "The best have clear sight" The other Divine goddesses groaned but Farore laughed and nodded and with that they fist-pumped. Everyone looked confused and Link explained "We can break they fourth-wall" and continued with the book****.**

~_Princess Zelda~_The green one, Farore, had a calm voice, even if there was a hint of anger in it.

**Said goddesses nodded**

~_You have been accused of being unworthy of your power.~_

The red one, Din, was the next to speak, her voice full of power and anger

~_You should be well aware of what this entails, measly human.~_

And then the blue one, Nayru, spoke with a voice full of disappointment

~_And sadly, we can see that this accusations are true, you have committed a foolish act, one you try to hide behind the idea of protecting your land, but it is actually jealousy, for you saw that your beloved was developing feelings for her. So you decided to keep her hidden, hoping the doctor wouldn't say her location. But your plan backfired, all you did was create a deep sense of hatred in our chosen hero, and it is directed towards you~_

I couldn't decide which pain was worse: the suffocation caused by the darkness, the pain in my arm, the fact that Link hated me,

"**Last one" said the Hero of Hyrule**

or that the goddesses said that I was unworthy of their power. The three of them then spoke in unison.

~_We now strip you of your divine power…~ _The pain in my arm worsened, focusing on the back of my hand, and a small, gold-with-blue triangle came out. My Triforce of Wisdom… ~_And banish you from our bloodline~_

"**BURN!" said the awesome Farore**

The pain was now in my ears, just as bad as the one in my hand. When it was over, I managed to reach up to my ears…they were round.

Farore then turned towards Link, who was still incredibly angry.

_~Worry not; your beloved dame is in no mortal danger. Take her to Ordona's spring and she shall be healed~_

"**Why there?" asked Athena "For there are the '**_**Guardians' and Healers' of Hyrule'"**_** said Link**

Din then descended towards him, her anger calmed down_ ~We shall give you some items that belonged to your ancestor: The golden gauntlets, for immeasurable strength, the fire and ice arrows, for extra fire power, the Deku, Goron, Zora and Giants mask, for different situations, and finally, The Fierce Deity Mask, only for life and death situations. Any other requests? ~_

"_Could you give me the ability I used in that tournament, the Triforce slash?"_

"**That came in handy later on" said Link**

_~Of course~ _Nayru descended as well.

_~And please, Hero, give this to the one you deem worthy of carrying such power~ _She gave him the Triforce piece they took from Zelda.

"**Zoe holds it now" said Link**

"_Thanks, my goddesses, and I shall fulfill your wishes, lady Nayru"_and with that, he warped out of there, apparently learning how to do so when he received the second piece, and left the frightened villagers and the shocked Princess alone.

"**Best exit in a while" said Apollo and Hermes**

"**Next chapter so we can stop" said Link**

**(A/N: sorry if the start suck I was up till late last night to get it done)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: same as last time)**

Ordona's spring, Link's POV

Soon enough we were at Ordona's spring, I could hear Zoe's labored breathing behind me. According to Farore, she wasn't in mortal danger, but I can't help but to worry about her, hell I've never been this worried about anyone, not even Collin after the King Moblin kidnapped him…

"**Who is King Moblin" asked Apollo "Um… the King of the Moblin race" said Link**

then again, I did say I felt something more for her, and Farore did call her my beloved dame. Wait a sec…Uh-oh… THE PROPHECY!

"**You are just now remembering the prophecy?" asked Zoe and Apollo. The later shocked you could forget a prophecy**

According to it, and if Zoe is my beloved dame, her life is in my hands. Anyway, I put her on the water, and sat down to wait, looking at the faeries around. Three of them were different than the other, since one was blue

**The word "NAVI!" was heard before there was a flash and a thud and in the place where the 'thud' was a Hero that looked like Link "Who are you?" asked all but Link, Artemis, and Zoe. Link and Zoe knew him but not in this form. "Sup dad" said Link evenly. The previous Link/Hero looked at Link and said "Link?" "Yes" "Aren't you a child? Like in still in your crib?" "Umm… yes and no?" said the Hero of Twilight. "Then how are you all grown up?" "I'm from the future" came the answer "So… you found Navi?" "I guess. We should continue now." And so they did.**

the other white and the third one purple.

"**Tatl and Tael" said the older Hero**

Before I could ask anything, Ordona appeared, and somehow along with the rest of the light spirits.

"**Light spirits?" asked all who didn't know "They are Guardian's and Healer's" said Link and Zoe**

~_Link, the goddesses told us about Zelda and what she did to the one on your back~_As usual, Ordona was talking as slowly as it was possible, I often wonder if they do that on purpose ~_We shall heal her, but she will still require some rest afterwards, no strenuous activity until nightfall~_It was midday, so I guessed that it was a reasonable time to wait.

Light enveloped Zoe, and since my wolf form could count as a dark creature, I was kinda forced out of the spring.

"**Haha, got forced out" said Din**

I turned human and as soon as the light died down,

"**Why not sooner?" asked Zoe all she got was a shrug**

I rushed to the knocked out huntress. True to their word, the spirits had completely healed her up, but her hair had changed a bit: It was now silver-ish with golden colored streaks. I thanked the spirits and left a handful of red rupees there.

"**Two questions, One: Why red rupees? And two: Why?" asked Athena and the Annabeths "The first because red rupees are worth twenty rupees and the second will be answered later" said Link "okay" said the people that asked**

I took Zoe to my house and set several traps around. If anyone comes close to the door and is a potential threat, they will end up with bomb arrows sticking out of every possible angle.

"**First thing's first: don't you think that is a bit harsh? And second thing how did you set that up?" asked Poseidon "Um… no and I have no idea" answered Link**

I set the girl on my bed so she could sleep better, and a streak of her hair fell on her nose. I tried to shove it behind her ear, but apparently the spirits had done something else. Her ears were now pointy.

"**Yeah, that was weird waking up with pointed ears" said Zoe**

'ok, this could be potentially dangerous to my own well-being…nah'

"**Love the way you react Link" said Apollo and Hermes **

I went downstairs and started to prepare some food. Sadly there was only one dish I could prepare: Ordon Pumpkin soup, then again, I could always make a quick trip to snowpoint and buy some of Yeto's soup, since he started a business with it, and quickly became a top-selling delicacy among the Zora. The problem is that if I leave, I'd leave Zoe alone, and I'd rather not do so. I wonder how Percy and the others are doing?

Percy's POV

OK, if I find out that Link ended up back in his home and is resting, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him.

"**Love to see you try" said Link in a tauting manner "Haha, I beat you twice" the other Percy thought that was good till " And I've beat you ten time's, your point being." "Shut up" said P.L**

We had faced a colossal robot that Thalia said was only a small prototype, I only hope we don't meet up with the real deal. We were now only 3 and a half traveling, since Bianca lost her arm in the battle.

'Damn it, Nico is going to have my head…' I was trying to think otherwise, but I knew it was true. 'if only Link was here with us, he could've made a strategy to beat it, I'm sure he must've fought something around that size in his journey…

"**maybe" said Link**

Back to Hyrule,? POV

Oh, sweet goddesses, why? Why did you task me with taking care of these two little pests? All they ever do is play and sneak out of my sight to prank people. They could have let me guide the Hero's descendant, but _no_ they make take care of Tatl and Tael… wait a sec…

"THE HELL DID THEY GO!"

"**When did Navi start cursing?" asked the Hero of Time "I don't know." Said his son**

I swear, I think the goddesses hate me…

"**We don't" said the divine trio**

_Elsewhere_

"So Tatl, what should we do today…"

"I don't know, maybe we could add chilly to someone's food…"

"we did that last week, how about we instead add fairy dust?"

"Tael, you know that the dust makes people do _that_

"**And **_**'that'**_** is?" asked Artemis Link looked nervous and was blushing as was Zoe**

with the ones they truly love, and it only works with undeclared love…it's perfect"

The two faeries flew over to the nearest house, which happened to be our hero's house. They entered and found no one around the lower floor, so they went in and sprinkled a cauldron of soup with their dust.

"Now we just wait…tee hee hee…"

"**Not cool bro, not cool at all" said Link**

at night, Link's POV

I was in the basement looking around for a couple of dishes, which reminded me I had to get a freaking cupboard for the main floor, when I accidentally dropped a small chest. Odd, I don't remember this being here. I leaned down and picked it up, and was about to open it when I heard a thud upstairs. With the chest still in hand I ran as fast as I could, and found Zoe at the bottom of the bed.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." My tone was slightly mocking, but there was something else in it. Zoe blushed hard at my comment, and proceeded to get up. "slowly now, you were out for half a day, how do you feel?"

"All my pain is gone, and in overall I feel great, but there are some voices in my head…"

"About that, you see, when the spirits healed you, your ears turned into that of a Hylian" I passed her the mirror that I had next to my bed. "See for yourself" Her reaction was what I had expected, a gasp of shock, but she seemed rather fascinated by how her hair turned out. "You hungry?" she simply nodded and I went back down for the bowls. I filled the up with soup and gave her one. "Enjoy"

As we ate, I noticed her cheeks started flushing, and I noticed some weird heat around me, and I could only think about Zoe. I managed to suppress it a bit, long enough to ask if she was feeling ok.

"I don't know, I feel…hot…"

The next morning, Link's POV.

"**Oh… oh-on that did not happen" said Artemis **

Ugh…what the hell happened last night…' I was lying on my back on my bed, trying to remember what happened last night, when I noticed two things: One, there was something warm next to me, and two, I was completely naked, and the bottom part of my tunic was hanging on the handrail, along with something I couldn't see very well, only that it was silvery in color. It suddenly hit me, and I fearfully I looked to my side and my fears were confirmed, since Zoe was lying next to me, one hand on my chest and the other around my arm. 'Ok, I'm dead and in heaven, or I will be when she wakes up, and if not, mom will be the one to kill me'

"**it seems you were wrong Link" said Zoe**

felt Zoe stir next to me, so I pretended to be asleep.

"Ugh… what happened…" and 5…4…3…2…1… "Did I have…oh gods…ohgodsohgodsohgods" I pretended to wake up at that, and blushed an amazing red when I saw her…um… assets

"**So that's why you blushed?" asked Zoe "Yes" said Link**

"Link, what the hell happened."

We heard two soft giggles below the pillow, and when we lifted it, we saw a couple of fairies hiding there.

"You two, explain…NOW!" The two little lights started saying that they added fairy dust into the soup, and then explained it's effects. Slowly I started remembering the events of the night… 'That's it, I am going to get neutered and burned'

"**You have very evil thoughts Link" said Apollo "What would you think if you where in my spot?" asked Link and Apollo said no more**

Zoe's POV

Oh gods, I am so dead, I broke my vow of eternal maidenhood, and because of these two fairies, my immortality was as good as gone. I would start aging again, lose my ability to hunt, and then most likely die of sickness since my body didn't have the required defenses to survive. Link seemed to catch on to that.

"Don't worry about illness, I will make sure to take care of you in case that happens."

"And what about my hunting skills, they came with being a huntress of Artemis…"

He took out his bow, and picked up my own, a mischievous glint in his eyes that let me know he was planning something.

"Then we just need to make sure you get them back, no don't we?"

"**Good job with that Link" said Zoe "Whatever" said Link right back**

We were going to spend days practicing, and soon enough my skills would be back, but Link didn't stop there. He was going to make me practice until I was able to shoot down a moving target on the other side of the bridge to the woods. I started to realize that I had fallen for Link, but I would not let my feelings get to me, I don't want _that_to happen again…

"**Have your thoughts change Zoe" asked Link "Why do you want to know Link?" asked Zoe right back "alright you win I'll drop the subject." Said Link**

That night, back at his house, he seemed to notice how fidgety I was around him, and decided to ask the one thing I had never told anyone but Lady Artemis.

"Why do you hate men so much?"

"*Sigh* might as well tell you. You see, thousands of years ago, a man named Heracles came to where I lived, trying to steal some golden apples that grow there. He charmed me, filled my head with ideas of leaving my sisters behind and going with him. I gave him a sword, _anaklusmos_,

"**I didn't know that" said P.L**

the same sword Percy carries with him, and you know what he did? He ran away once he stole the apples, and left me to be punished by my father and sister, and they banished me from my home, from all I ever knew, and that is why I swore never to let a man control me like that again…"

Link's POV

I couldn't believe what she told me. Some bastard betrayed her and left her to die? I swear if I ever run into that guy I will rip him apart.

"**You try that" laughed Zeus "Don't underestimate me Zeus" said Link**

I thought of what I could do so she could see that I would never do such an act. There was one thing I could do… I drew the Master sword and held it up.

"I, Link, Swear Upon The Master Sword Never To Hurt Or Control You, Zoe."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because if someone breaks a vow to the master sword, it will kill that person, it's almost like swearing on the river Styx like Percy explained. If it would make you happy, I would even swear it upon the goddesses."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and I wondered if they were of joy or of sadness...

"It doesn't matter what you say, all men are the same..."

"**You were wrong weren't you Zoe?" asked Link mockingly "Yes" She said through somewhat clenched teeth "I'm Just kidding Zoe"**

'then I'll just have to prove you wrong, and then see if i can get my hands on that heracles...'

"**Still haven't" said a depressed Link "well now that that's done let's go take a break"**

**(A/N: that's it for now)**


End file.
